storm
by thir13enth
Summary: the couple feels the rain on their bare skin. definitely royai.


**lowercase: because the only thing more arrogant than capital letters is gravity.**

**enjoy.**

* * *

><p>it stormed one late afternoon of a work day, and roy mustang did not want to get wet in the rain. he was determined that he would wait out the despicable weather rather than risk getting his uniform (and its medals), shirt, tie, pants, andor boots damaged in water.

of course he was first done with all his work (consisting of forwarding it to his lieutenant's desk, getting reprimanded for being a lazy asshole, and eating lunch) and so could leave first before everyone, but the downpour began just as he was getting up to go.

and then he sat back down, swiveled his chair around to look at the scenic view of his window. rather gloomy and depressing, he thought. it should have rained _after _he got home. rain was the worst weather, he believed, and he never welcomed it. not just because he was deemed "useless" in it but rain just plain got in the damn way of everything. all his plans—destroyed!

he ignored the quiet taunting of his other subordinates and comrades as they left, done with their work but equppied with an umbrella.

he wasn't irresponsible or forgetful. he just didn't bring an umbrella because he didn't want to be burdened by one. or be enslaved by rain. or have to drop his ego to tolerable levels to ask to borrow or share someone else's.

"taisa, you're so hardworking and responsible, staying so late after hours in the evening," hawkeye complimented rather sarcastically.

he swiveled back around in his chair to shift his gaze from the raindrops swallowing one another on the window glass to his lieutenant, who was still dutifully making marks here and there on the papers in front of her.

"you finally approve of my behavior, chuui," mustang smirked, kicking his feet onto his desk.

"you're an exemplary role model."

"complete with an overachieving lieutenant."

"who has a colonel that's afraid of water."

"i'm not scared of water," mustang declared. "i'm just letting it pass." he continued to observe her diligence. "you didn't bring an umbrella, chuui?"

"my hands were occupied carrying my colonel's work this morning," she simply replied.

he sighed.

she put down her pen and stood up, arranging everything neatly on her desk.

she was leaving?—now?

"well then, taisa, i'll be heading out. have a good evening—"

"you don't have an umbrella," he reminded her.

"i don't need one."

"your clothes will get wet...and your uniform!"

"perfectly fine."

"you...uh, you might slip."

"then i'll stand back up again."

mustang ran out of excuses to dissuade her from leaving.

"you're going to leave me?" he asked, as a last resort.

she nodded, "you're not done with your work yet."

he watched her face for any signs of joking but she was already halfway out the door.

"chottou!" he yelled, swinging his feet off his desk. "you can't strand me here!"

hawkeye looked back midstep and opened her mouth to say something, but her eyebrows curved in a way to taunt 'oh yes, i can' to him. she thought better than to say something, and raised her lips into a smile instead.

he stood there, behind his desk, frozen.

she leaned against the doorway, looked at her watch and then smiled back at him.

looks like he had no choice.

he began walking towards the door, muttering about his uniform's health under his breath.

"then leave it at your desk for tomorrow," she suggested, motioning to her own uniform coat thrown over her chair.

mustang seemed to hesitate, but reluctantly removed his prized coat, throwing it into a messy heap onto the table and revealing the classy white dress shirt and black tie he wore underneath. when he looked back at hawkeye by the door, he took note of her crossed arms and then went back to properly fold his coat onto his desk. when her arms relaxed to the side, he took it as her approval for him to join her, and made a quick jog to the door.

"happy?" he asked and she smiled, closing the door behind them as they walked on down the hallway to the door that opened up to the outside rain.

they both made it outside this door, and hawkeye casually stepped into the downpour.

mustang stayed under the small roof outside the door, already feeling small sprinkles and droplets of water fall onto his shirt and pants. he mentally cursed; he'd be drenched within thirty seconds in this rain and his lieutenant was just standing there in it!

"you're getting wet anyway, taisa," she said. and so disgruntled, he stepped into the blanket of water, feeling his shirt shoulders stick to his skin already. in contrast to his facial expression, hawkeye was calm and relaxed, enjoying the predicament.

"look up, taisa," she said and subsequently tilted her head up to the heavens and closed her eyes, letting the raindrops kiss her skin.

he did the same, but a drop poked his left eye.

"it hurts," he said and shock water out of his hair. "come on, chuui, let's move."

but he looked back and saw hawkeye still enjoying the rain, with a hint of a smile on her lips.

and he was mesmerized.

hawkeye opened her eyes and for a moment, her earth brown eyes were a liquid blue, reflecting the rainwater, before she focused her eyes back on him.

her eyes lighted and she seemed to glide to him, placing her left hand in his right, her hips softly bumping into his side.

and they walked. at a rather slow pace—he had never seen her so carefree of the time.

he had never seen her so light before.

he almost forgot about the rainshower, watching her breathe...a cloud excaped her small, slightly parted lips.

he looked away.

"you're strangely happy," he said, watching the sleek water on the street run past his steps.

"it's not every day i see you in such pain," she replied, slightly turning her face to him so that he could see her bands fall close to her eyes.

"sadist," he accused of her and she stifled a laugh, her warm breath ghosting over his rainchilled neck. there was a sudden hollow in his chest that began to pound, strong and slow.

he caught some words in his throat and held them along with his breath as they continued walking but stopped suddenly a few blocks later to release them.

"you should let your hair go," he finally uttered and turned towards her, slipping off her barrette. he stopped midway in loosening the clip and noticed the perfect position of his forearms resting on her shoulders, almost framing the smooth sculpt of her neck and jawline, and his hands behind her head, tilting her up toward him.

he found himself breathtaken but their eyes met and time was knocked back into him. his eyes read hers, and saw that she didn't see what he was seeing at the moment between them.

he resumed and pressed her barrette into her open hand, but paid more attention to her hair unfurling like how the rain dropped from the sky. his hands returned to his sides, and her hands climbed up to pull some strands back behind her ears before she continued to walk along.

he was completely drenched and slicked his hair back to move his hair out of his eyes.

"i'm staying a while at your place," he said. he felt the deep vibration of his throat and realized they didn't match what his true thoughts were or what he wanted to say.

she didn't object and they left two trails of water down the hallway leading to her apartment. she opened the door for him and he caught sight of a stray stream of rain dripping from her hair onto her cheekbone, trailing, twisting, winding down her smooth skin past the collar of her turtleneck sweater, trailing, twisting, winding...down...

he sat down on the first chair he saw, transferring the rain he collected on its seat, but she didn't seem to mind.

as she walked around him, she tugged at the tie that was still tight around his neck.

"you look pale, like you're suffocating," she said, and gave his tie one more pull before she passed on by behind him, as he watched the embrace of her rain drenched sweater around her torso, sculpting her perfectly, stuck onto her skin.

he felt her pull off her wet sweater behind him.

she trusted him enough to keep his eyes forward.

so she was surprised when he touched her lightly, at the small of her back where the painted designs and scars ended.

he didn't hear but felt her gasp and his hand moved up as she turned into him.

her eyes met his but he wasn't sure of what to make of them.

his other hand joined the hand resting on her skin, and his arms followed, bringing her into a safe lock with him. her hands rested on his chest, and he felt the warmth beneath the thin but cold stick of his shirt.

he could smell the rainwater off her skin.

his face shifted so that his head could fit into the cradle of her neck and his hands moved up her back to finger the strap that held the rest of her together.

his lips started mid shoulder and moved towards and up her jawline, but he felt his mouth slowly open, feeling her skin quiver under the tickle of his teeth on her lower neck.

so he stopped and brought his head back to himself, now looking down at her hands, which gave up on his tie's knot, and watching her fingers slide to undo one button at a time, watching their slow descent until his shirt fell to their feet, even with his tie still around his neck.

his abdomen could now kiss her stomach and he felt how perfectly they fit together—asif the space between them was meant to be closed.

still pressed together, skin damp from the weather, they fell into her bed, her hands reaching up to hold him close, his arms folded under her back, one foot of his resting on the floor to the side, the opposite knee straddling her hip, his face tucked into her neck, lips grazing her collarbone.

he looked up, face a few centimenters above hers—a drop of water fell from his hair onto her forehead, the bead of rain smooth, clean, soft like the lips he set his eyes on afterward.

he moved in, enchanted, but the spell was broken just as quickly, and he was frozen, poised above her for the longest, most agonizing moment of his life.

their eyes met again and the words that were trapped in his throat remained stuck there.

god how he wanted to say...

her eyes glazed, following the same suit in the same agony that she saw in his eyes.

they stepped out onto her porch, where outside, the rain continued to pour.

he stood behind her and they held each other a hairline part, but _god_ that hairline felt so far.

the stormy tears fell on them—cold.

one drop was warm as it kissed her skin.

* * *

><p><strong>reviews are nice too.<strong>

**thir13enth**


End file.
